


Skirting Around

by Limesparrow



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Gender Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limesparrow/pseuds/Limesparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russel wears dresses sometimes, and there ain't nothing weird about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skirting Around

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the thing where I fumble around with characterization of the band and also write about dresses n' shit!

Russel didn't usually partake in his interests.

That is to say, he didn't wear dresses very often. There was no real reason for it beyond his amount of free time, of which he had less than you would expect, and he didn't divvy up his time to include slapping on a nice dress. Sometimes he liked to wear blouses and skirts, too, or a cardigan.

Okay, he liked pretty clothes. His closet was, in fact, full of pretty clothes. They were all neatly hung in the back behind everything else- random dress clothes, the weird bullshit outfits he'd picked up from photo shoots and videos. Sure, they were gathering dust, but they were there just waiting to be put on. Generally he saved his dresscapades for the late night, or during the day when no one was actually home so he could see the sunlight shimmer off the fabric.

He wasn't afraid of being found out, per se. Russel knew he could intimidate any of his bandmates (save Noodle, of course) into not saying a damn word about anything they saw-- and Noodle was a good kid who understood the intricacies of gender and wouldn't say anything anyway. It wasn't even a secret! It just wasn't an every day thing that happened all the time, and it didn't need to be talked about a lot.

But today. Ooooh, but today. Russel was itching in his own skin, and the t-shirts and pants weren't helping. That probably explained why he was digging through his closet naked except for striped panties with a little bow on the front. Fortunately, it wasn't hard to find a dress to match-- a nice red and white striped one that would go down to his knees, and he needed good red heels to go along with that. It wasn't long before the ensemble was assembled on his bed, and he looked it over with his blank white eyes before nodding resolutely. Yes, this would do.

Pulling the outfit on was like pulling on freedom, which was amusing in a lot of ways because he was the only goddamn American in this household, but the way it slipped on and held him was downright heavenly. It ended just above the knees, as predicted, and bounced appropriately when he moved, flaring out in all different directions. The heels were thick and gave him admirable amounts of height, and even then he could still walk easy in them. Russel took a moment to do just that, walk back and forth in the room, perhaps do a little skipping while there was no one there to see him. It felt fantastic.

Soon enough, he'd take the dress and heels off (but leave on the panties because they were damned nice) and it would be like this whole little endeavor never occurred.

Still, it sure was something he could get behind.


End file.
